Many military and law enforcement operations occur in cold weather environments. Current cold weather headgear does not effectively integrate with protective headgear (e.g., a helmet) and/or headsets (e.g., a communication and/or hearing protection headset) resulting in uncomfortable and ill-fitted helmets and/or headsets. This can contribute to an end user's inability to maintain situational awareness and compromise the functionality of the protective equipment.
Specifically, a helmet and cold weather headgear that do not effectively integrate may cause the following problems:
The orientation of the helmet on the wearer's head may change and thereby remove the protective shell of the helmet from desired coverage areas. The helmet, particularly a helmet having mission essential gear mounted thereon (e.g., a light, night vision equipment, electronic headset, etc.), will be less stable and more susceptible to shifting around when the wearer is moving. This could be both uncomfortable and distracting.
When positioned under a helmet, currently available cold weather headgear may bind and/or pull against the skin of the wearer, even rubbing portions of the head raw (e.g., the forehead). Some cold weather headgear is manufactured from material's which bind against and pull the wearer's hair during use.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for cold weather headgear that can be effectively integrated with protective headgear (e.g., helmets) and/or headsets. It is to the provision of such cold weather headgear (referred to herein as a “helmet liner”) that the present invention is primary directed.